Not just for one night
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Requested fic for Hikari.Glaceon.Hime.1993! InoOC, yuri and contains a lemon! Ino and Hikari have been friends for a long time, but one night their friendship takes a new turn and they share a kiss, but before they could go further, Hikari pushes Ino off, not wanting this to be just a one night thing. Now that Ino is rejected, what will happen? Oneshot


A requested oneshot for .Hime.1993. Sorry for the long wait, but I am actually pretty pleased with what came out, so I hope you will enjoy this one as well!

Enjoy my new yuri fic! InoOC

...

'I'm so bored,' the blond girl sighed, leaning her head backwards on the couch and closing her eyes. The party had been going on for a while already and Ino had eventually ended up on the couch next to her friend, Hikari. Booze had been flowing freely all night and to say the least, Ino was drunk. But Hikari wasn't doing much better, maybe not as far along as her blond friend, but definitely somewhere far away from sober.

Though she behaved differently than Ino. The blonde got more energetic than she already was and usually was all over the place, talking to everyone and dancing around uncaring what others thought of her. Sometimes Hikari wished she could behave like that around others, but even with the alcohol in her blood she was a little silent. Maybe more honest and open, but she just couldn't be as free as the blonde.

Hazelnut coloured eyes moved over to her friend, eyeing her for a moment as she noticed Ino's clothes were a bit crooked on her body, appearing to either have been lifted up by someone or having danced too wild that made it creep up a little. 'What do you want to do then?' she answered lazily, pulling Ino's attention to her.

It felt strange with the way Ino was looking at her right now, but it also made Hikari's heart flutter a little. The deep gaze lingering all over her body until they settled on her face. A slight blush formed on her cheeks as Ino stared at her breasts a little longer than necessary. Then the girl shifted a little closer to Hikari on the couch, shrugging as an answer. 'I don't know. We should do something fun,' she said a little breathless, blinking her eyes slowly to show off that she was a little tired, the booze starting to pull on her tired brain.

'A-and what is fun?' Hikari heard herself answer, her breath hitching in her throat when suddenly a soft hand was placed on her thigh. The hand started slipping a little higher up, making her heart race. What was going on and why was Ino leaning in closer and closer? This had never happened before and somewhere Hikari was so happy that it finally did.

Secretly she had been harbouring feelings for her blonde friend for a long time, too scared to say something in fear she might lose Ino. The blonde had always appeared very straight, falling for Sasuke and flirting with Neji from time to time, so there was no point in telling her, right?

But now things seemed different. Ino was getting closer and closer, a tongue slipping over a plump bottom lip as those alluring blue eyes focused on Hikari's. Was this really going to happen? Before Hikari could even question it, suddenly those lips were on hers, moving over them hungrily as a moan escaped Ino's throat. A tongue plunged into Hikari's mouth, not waiting for permission or anything like that. Roaming through her mouth, Hikari thought on how good this really felt and how long she had been dreaming of a moment like this. So deciding if kissing back was a good idea wasn't hard to make. Shy lips pressed back a little, pulling another moan from Ino's lips and the hand moving up higher and suddenly disappearing under a blue skirt.

Brown eyes snapped open, shocked of what was happening now. Her body started shivering as the other free hand started massaging her breasts, squeezing them lightly as lips still moved over hers. But then the hand got somewhere Hikari wasn't sure about if it was the right place to be. Slipping over her underwear, fingers slipped over the part that felt amazing, but definitely shouldn't be touched right now. But how could she protest when it felt this amazing?

And then the kiss was broken, Ino looking down at her with half lidded eyes, half crawled on top of Hikari's body already. 'You should touch me as well,' she murmured, taking the raven haired girl's hands and placing them on both of her breasts, lightly smirking down at the blush that had settled on Hikari's cheeks.

Then lips were attacking hers again, hands moving a little more aggressively while Hikari's hands just stayed still, laying on top of Ino's supple breasts. And then suddenly fingers started slipping under her panties and that was where Hikari drew the line. Of course all of this felt amazing, but she didn't want to lose her virginity on a couch of a party as a one nightstand to the girl she was in fact madly in love with. Of course the part of losing her virginity to Ino was an amazing idea, but how could she be sure that Ino would even remember this all with the way she was intoxicated at this point?

So she pushed Ino off herself, needing a lot of force to actually be able to since the girl had lost herself completely in Hikari's body. 'S-stop, Ino,' she murmured softly, breathing heavily, still quite aroused by what had just happened. 'I don't want this.'

…

And that was what had happened only a day ago. Ino had left a bit annoyed, talking about prude friends and then had left the party. Of course Hikari felt back, thinking this might have even destroyed her friendship with the blonde. Maybe she should've just let Ino touch her and lose her virginity. At least then nothing like this would've happened. Now Hikari wasn't even sure if they were still meeting up today to go out for lunch, although Ino might even be too hungover or something. And who knew. Maybe Ino had actually found someone else to sleep with since Hikari hadn't put out.

The thought alone made her heart clench and her throat thicken with unspilled tears. Why did she have to fall in love with her friend? It was so much harder to deal with than when it was just a random person she hadn't known that long. But then it wouldn't have been this special.

Hikari remembered when it had all happened. How Ino had been so kind to her when she was younger and had just lost her whole family. Supported her through her grief and eventually made her part of the village she had grown to love. She had been very young when she first started having feelings for her friend, but when she started maturing and hormones started moving through her body, developing it and making it much curvier, she had understood what those feelings really meant.

And ever since then she had turned into a shy blushing girl ever when Ino was around, but the blonde didn't seem to mind, still pulling her along on trips and girl's nights out. Hikari really couldn't imagine life without Ino, being her rock through all these though moments. But what would happen now? Now that they shared something that broke through boundaries of just being friends.

As she had been thinking of that in the comfort of her home, the doorbell rang. She hadn't been expecting anyone yet, it still being before lunch time. The morning was coming to an end, but Ino wouldn't be here before twelve. Maybe not even before one or two if they were still having lunch together.

Confused she walked from the kitchen, through the living room, to end up in the hallway in front of the door. The peephole showed off a slightly rounded version of the blonde girl she had just been thinking of. So it was Ino already, but what was she doing here? Were they having early lunch then?

Opening the door Hikari stayed silent, head turned down a little as her dark eyes looked up expectantly, wanting Ino to start talking first.

The girl looked quite uncomfortable, holding her arm as if to shelter her body a little and her blue eyes missing the exciting shimmer they usually held when they were about to do something. Not to mention the slight fake smile her lips were curved in. 'H-hey,' she said softly, nodding at her raven haired friend. 'I, uh, I just wanted to apologise for what happened yesterday,' she started, not waiting for Hikari to speak up in response. 'I had a little too much to drink and I guess out of boredom or something it seemed to be a good idea to, uh, you know, touch you.'

So it was just out of boredom? Hikari had been nothing more than a toy to play with when Ino didn't know what else to do? It stung, really stung. She had hoped it had meant more to Ino as well. It could've been her way of showing off how she really felt, but it apparently was not. She was just bored.

Shifting uncomfortably as Hikari just stared at her Ino glanced to the side, avoiding the harsh look she was receiving now, understanding she would not be given an answer. 'So, uh, I hope we can put this behind us and forget that this all happened, because I actually don't really want to lose you. So can we still be friends?' she asked, a careful and real smile finally directed at her friend.

And Hikari only answered with a nod, unable to say anything as her throat felt like it had swollen again, tears stinging her eyes as they wanted to slide down her pale cheeks. Ino just left after that, thinking it would be better. Hikari guessed that it meant that lunch was off.

…

And then months passed. Nothing had been the same as before. Ino had avoided every bit of physical contact they possibly could have had, even not extending her hand anymore to help Hikari up when she had fallen down. And in Hikari's turn she had grown bitterer every time she saw Ino flirting with some handsome guy. Didn't matter who it was. Even if it was just a good friend of hers, like Shikamaru, it made Hikari feel incredibly jealous. Why had everything turned out like this?

Eventually they hang out less and less and Hikari was left alone in her apartment a lot more than before. She missed having the bright blonde around, cocky comments leaving her lips and the strong strides she took when she determinedly walked towards something. How the touches during training had excited her, wanting to feel more of the exposed skin Ino gladly showed off and well Ino did have the stomach to show off.

With a sigh she flopped down on the couch, putting her arms behind her head as she thought of her blonde friend, mind drifting off as she closed her eyes. Soon she started thinking back on the kiss they had shared and how a hand had slipped under her skirt, teasing her more and more and then the bubble was broken, because Hikari had decided to stop the moment. And as she opened her eyes again, she could feel how her body was warm and her breathing was a little unevenly. The thought alone of Ino touching her was turning her on. But it wouldn't happen again. Not now, not ever. They were just friends, if they even were that still…

Hikari now realised it hadn't mattered what she had decided on that evening. The moment Ino had decided to take things further was also the moment their friendship had been ruined. It would be awkward now and there was nothing Hikari could do to change that.

So maybe it was time to be brave. She had nothing to lose now anyway. Ino was already farther gone than Hikari ever had wanted, so what if she would… No, she would be too shy to do it. But maybe it would change something.

Still doubting herself Hikari got off the couch and walked over to her front door, standing in front of it as she doubted if she really should go. Then suddenly her shoes were on and she was out the door, keys in her hand. No, she should go back. She shouldn't tell Ino. When feelings were out in the open things just got messy and who knew who Ino would tell afterwards. Then she would be the sad girl whose feelings were left unanswered. Not something she wanted to be known for. There were enough of those girls around here who had that problem with the missing nin, Sasuke. Maybe she should just have fallen for Sasuke! That would've been better and there would be enough support around her.

But then she was already on her way, halfway across the street and on her way towards Ino's house. Why was she still walking?! And in a mere blink she was suddenly in front of the blond girl's house. Apparently her body had a will of its own, maybe driven by hormones or something. It irritated her, but she didn't have long to think of it, because then her hand had gone up and knocked on the dark wood of the door.

Her heart was beating fast, resonating a soft thumping sound in her ears. Her face had flushed red, nervous enough to pass out at any moment now. But she wouldn't act like Hinata. She should stay strong and just tell Ino. She had gone this far anyway and she didn't think her body would now let her run away anyway.

And then the door opened, a surprised blond girl standing in the door way. 'Hikari! What are you doing here? Didn't you just come back from a mission?'

So Ino knew when she had gone on missions, although she was slightly off. 'No, I came back a few days ago already,' she murmured, glancing at the ground to hide her blush behind her hair a little.

'Okay,' Ino responded, shifting a little uncomfortable in the door opening. Hikari wasn't even let inside, but was left standing outside, awkwardly trying to get her feelings in check, so she wouldn't blurt out something embarrassing. 'So what can I do for you then?' she asked, trying to look a bit happier with a fake smile plastered on her lips.

Was this really what their friendship had gone to? 'I, uh, wanted to tell you something. About that evening months ago.' The smile disappeared and Ino's lips were pressed tightly on each other, turning into a thin line. But she nodded, encouraging Hikari to continue. 'Uhm.' Okay this was a lot harder than her body had made her believe. She was supposed to say something now. 'I pushed you away that night, because…' Say it! Just do it and it will be all over! 'Because I didn't want it to be a drunken one nightstand.'

Ino's blue eyes seemed to have turned a shade darker as she stared down at the blushing girl. 'Then what did you want it to be?' she asked back in a monotone, no emotion present on her face.

Okay, this was either going horribly wrong and Ino was about to murder her or she was actually given Hikari the time to explain herself before judging. Hopefully it was the latter, because an angry Ino was so scary. 'I wanted it to not be a drunken experience and, uh, I wanted it to be repeated,' she admitted, fumbling with the hem of her skirt uncomfortably. Her eyes were focused on the ground beneath her feet, noticing it was a lot easier if she pretended to admit her feelings to the floor than to the girl standing in front of her. 'Ino, I, uh, I have feelings for you. I, uh, I love you…'

She had said it. Finally the words were out, but it stayed silent far too long. Hesitatingly she glanced up at the wide blue eyes, a shocked expression on Ino's face. Well, this was awkward. But Hikari would stay silent until Ino calmed down and finished whatever she was thinking about. Better give her some time than just force her to answer. Now there was a slight chance the answer would be good.

Eventually Ino stepped to the side, making an opening for Hikari to enter her house. A bit confused Hikari did, glancing shyly at Ino to see if her expression gave anything away, but the shock had made place for a plain relaxed expression. What did that even mean? Glancing around the empty hallway Hikari just walked in further, unsure of what was going to happen now.

And then as soon as the door closed behind her, arms were wrapped around her waist from behind and she could feel Ino pressing her body close to hers, the blonde's head on her shoulder. Lips let out hot breaths, lingering around Hikari's ear and making a shiver run down her spine. 'Why didn't you say anything sooner?' she asked softly. 'You know I didn't kiss you that night without reason, but when you pushed me away I thought you didn't want it. You should've said something…'

Hikari could feel her heart clench. Ino had feelings for her too? That was why the girl had kissed her on that faithful night. These months of misery had been for nothing. 'K-kiss me,' she heard herself whisper and with a harsh tug she was turned around and slammed against the wall. Lips attacked hers with the same hunger as before. That was why there was so much need last time. But this time Hikari would move with the blonde and show how badly she wanted this as well.

One of her hands had found its way into Ino's long blond hair, pulling it out of its usual tie and letting it down freely. Grabbing a tight hold of it she pushed Ino's lips closer, their tongues massaging the others. Hikari was actually impressed with how bold she was, but now that her feelings were answered she just couldn't hold back. Blame the hormones. And she was still not moving as fast as her blond friend. Her hands were already slipping under a short blue dress, pulling it up until she broke the kiss to force it over Hikari's head, leaving the girl in only her bra and panties. Ino was moving fast…

The piece of clothing was thrown to the side, left forgotten in the hallway as Ino started pushing Hikari towards her bedroom, opening the door and both stumbling in. Eventually they landed on the bed, Ino taking off her own top and showing off she wasn't even wearing a bra under it. That made Hikari whine lightly, her hand reaching out hesitatingly. Should she go on and touch it? She definitely wanted to… But she didn't have to think of it further, Ino pressing the extended hand against her own bare breast. A soft moan escaped both their lips, surprise flashing through their eyes as they looked up at each other. A smile was shared, encouraging Hikari to continue and slowly she started to squeeze the soft flesh.

When Hikari seemed comfortable, Ino started moving her lips down to the girl's neck, leaving her throat littered with red marks, sucking her way further down. She just loved the taste of Hikari's skin and the soft sounds that kept leaving the shy girl's lips. It made her hurry down, wanting to know if she could elicit more of those sounds. Bras and panties were pulled off quickly, wanting them to get out of the way right now. Ino didn't care if they ripped apart. Now that she had permission to do more and Hikari wasn't stopping her, she wanted to see the girl naked as soon as possible. And when she did, she admired the beautiful unblemished skin and the curvy figure of her friend. Oh how she wanted to touch every bit of skin that lay below her.

Kissing her way over Hikari's breasts she paid some extra attention to her nipples, sucking on them lightly and letting her tongue swirl around them until they had hardened, showing off just how sensitive Hikari really was. And then she was on her way down again, making a trail down a toned stomach and then getting closer and closer to her prize.

Opening her legs slightly, Hikari hoped that Ino got that she wanted her to proceed. Her body was trembling with need, wanting to feel Ino as close as possible. Her hand was back in the long blond hair, tugging on it slightly as if to pull her down between her legs. It was bad… She had never been this needy before, but now that she was in Ino's bed and the girl willingly climbed between her legs, she just had to feel the tongue slide between her wet folds and please her as best as she could. The thought alone made her moan out.

Arching her back up Hikari encouraged Ino to continue and then a soft kiss was delivered right above her lips. Needy her hips went up, wanting more of that mouth and then a tongue slid over her, wetting her more. The moans that started leaving Hikari's lips made Ino continue, sliding her tongue between the wet folds now and flicking the clitoris when it appeared from between the lips. It was so hot to hear all those sounds ripple from Hikari's lips, especially when she started to suck on the little nub and made the girl's hips buck up even more.

It didn't take Hikari long to come. Not with this happening with the one she loved for years already and then how the tongue moved expertly over every sensitive spot. It made her wonder if Ino had ever done this before, but then she would've known that already. Something like that doesn't stay a secret for long. Maybe Ino was just really good at this. Especially when the tongue dipped inside her and wriggled around to tease her soft walls a little. It just all got too much when hands went up to play with her breasts and a harsh long suck was given to her clit, practically pulling the orgasm from her. She arched her back of the bed, pulling the hair roughly to pull Ino away from the overly sensitive spot now as she loudly moaned out, Ino's name somewhere lingering in her voice.

Not giving Hikari a long time to get her breath to even out again, Ino climbed up on top of her again and smiled, leaning down for a soft kiss. 'You are so beautiful,' the blonde girl murmured, sliding a leg between Hikari's legs and making one of the raven haired girl's legs slide between her own. Hikari knew what Ino wanted from her and turned her body slightly to the side, sliding further up between those long and strong legs. Hikari really loved how Ino was built. So lean, but still looking so strong. It was such a contrast, but that was what Hikari loved about Ino's body.

Ino sat straight up, her legs still tangled with Hikari's as she glanced down at the half lidded brown eyes. Leaning back on her arms she started moving her hips back and forth, moving her wet folds over Hikari's, eliciting another moan from the raven haired girl. But this didn't only feel good for Hikari. Starting to move her hips faster, Ino couldn't keep in the sounds anymore either. Mouth opened to let out soft gasps she kept staring at Hikari's face, seeing it flushed red with pleasure, eyes closed and enjoying what was happening.

Eventually Ino just had to close her eyes as well, throwing her head back in delight when their lips moved over each other roughly, teasing her clitoris more and more. Her breath was coming out in harsh gasps, her hips moving faster and faster, desperately trying to get to that special moment.

The sounds that were leaving Hikari's lips let Ino know she was close again and that was good, because Ino wouldn't last long anymore. Thrusting up harshly one more time she moaned out, her body shocking as her orgasm hit her roughly and the way Hikari's body trembled against hers, she knew she wasn't the only one experiencing this moment of pure fireworks.

As there orgasms still rocked through their bodies, Ino fell down on the matrass, sighing softly in content. Shyly Hikari shifted over to her and wrapped her arms around Ino's neck and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. 'That was, uh…'

'Amazing,' Ino finished her sentence, nuzzling her a little as a bright smile formed on her lips. A content vibe settled between them, snuggling closer to each other they sighed tiredly. Why did this make you feel so tired?

Hikari bit her lip, wanting to ask something before they both fell asleep, but it felt a little awkward. Eventually she just started and saw where it would lead her. 'So is this…'

'A thing we will repeat? Definitely,' Ino finished for her again, making Hikari smile brightly at the thought that this one would happen more often and two, they were close enough that Ino actually finished her sentences. Her heart swelled, beating roughly against her ribs at how excited she felt. 'Hey, Hikari?' Ino suddenly asked, pulling the girl out of her thoughts.

'Yeah…?'

'I love you.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think


End file.
